


The Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Kook - Oneshot Book

by EpicE02



Series: The Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Kook [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Drunk!Jungkook, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook as Spider-Man, Jungkook as Spider-Man (Still an Idol), Jungkook in danger, Jungkook is Spider-Man, Kidnapped Hyungs, Mischievous duo Jungkook and Taehyung, Overworked Jungkook, Spider-Man!Jungkook, Spidey!Kook, Worried Jeon Jungkook, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicE02/pseuds/EpicE02
Summary: One-shots following the main story "The Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Kook"Read that story first so these make senseAccepting requests!!1. Hurt!JK, Worried!Hyungs.2. Kidnapped!Hyungs, Scared/Angry!JK3. Overworked!JK, Worried!Hyungs4. JK in danger, Hyung helps5. JK teaches TH to use web shooters6. Drunk!JK7. Panicking!JK at concert as an audience member has a gun





	1. Hurt!JK, Worried!Hyungs.

It was supposed to just be a quiet night in.

A night to relax and forget about their packed schedule for a couple hours.

A night to eat junk food and watch whatever they liked as a group.

A night immediately ruined by the sudden outbreak of sirens from the distance and the now familiar chime from Jungkook’s phone that the Hyung’s have grown to despise.

Almost like routine, Jungkook leaps from his reclined position on the couch and is across the room in seconds in the direction of his room and Yoongi, who was previously scrolling through Netflix, switches to the News channel in time to catch the beginning of a breaking-news broadcast.

_“We have reports coming in saying an alleged ‘giant lizard’ is wreaking havoc in downtown Seoul making its way towards the Banpo Bridge.”_

As Jungkook reappears from his room clad in his suit and roughly tugging his mask on, the image of the News presenter switches to one of a helicopter’s view of the bridge. Cars are abandoned and people are running in terror from the monster.

“No.” “Jungkook you can’t.”

Both Jin and Jimin speak at the same time – apparently both on the same mind track.

“I don’t have time to argue. I have to go and you know it.” Jungkook speaks urgently as he rushes to slide open the nearest window. He quickly leaps from it, leaving no room for his Hyungs to further argue.

The Hyungs are left in silence – the only sounds being distant sirens and screams coming from the News report – with nothing to do but watch the beast their Maknae is rushing towards.

 

The current scene is almost out of a cartoon – cars are dangling half way between the bridge and the water below held up only by a thin web. As the lizard prepares to throw another car over the edge, Spider-Man swings in and kicks it with both feet directly in the chest, catapulting it backwards.

The Hyungs all hold their breath as they see the exact moment the lizard sets its sights on Jungkook. All it takes is a single moment of Jungkook checking the last car is secure for the monster to pounce. It lands on top of him, one clawed hand around his throat and the other trying to gut him.

Spider-Man has one hand around the lizard’s wrist in an effort to keep those sharp claws away from his chest and the other trying to pry away the hand depriving him of oxygen.

All six Hyungs feel their guts wrench and stomachs plummet as they witness the lizard’s claws elongate, sink into Jungkook’s chest and drag down. The entire room releases a sigh of relief when Spider-Man knocks the lizard of balance and is able to punch him across the jaw and get out of his reach.

The once serene living room is now only tense as they watch the lizard and Spider-Man charge at each other at full sprint only for Jungkook to slide at the last second, web the lizard’s ankle and trip him over. He quickly jumps onto the lizards back and is about to punch him in the back of the head only to be pulled forward and onto the ground. He isn’t quick enough to get away and the lizard grabs him around the shoulders and slams him down into the floor then throws him so he soars through the air before colliding with a steel beam. The lizard begins to approach again before he takes notice of his degrading arm and takes off in the opposite direction.

Their Maknae did it, he fought off the beast and protected the civilians who were on the bridge. The Hyungs collectively feel a burst of relief – well, all but one.

“Why isn’t he moving?” Taehyung bursts out, his voice almost hysterical. The Hyungs quickly divert their attention to notice that Jungkook is still where he landed after striking the steel beam and is, just as Taehyung said, making no move to get up.

 

Jin’s POV:

“No. Get up!” I yell at the broadcast as if he could hear me.

And maybe he did because, as I’d instructed, Jungkook slowly begins to push himself up with one arm with the other wrapped securely around his chest.

I feel completely helpless as all I can do is watch as he struggles to stand before limping off as quickly as he can manage.

“He’s ok. He’ll be here in a few minutes.” I saw aloud, in an effort to calm both myself and the other members.

Accept that it doesn’t take just a few minutes.

Half an hour later we are all still gathered in the living room – there are noticeable tells of anxiety throughout the room, anywhere from Namjoon lightly bouncing his leg to Yoongi full-on pacing around the room.

I am standing in front of the window – still open from Jungkook’s departure – when I see a spandex-clad hand grip the window sill before Jungkook comes tumbling through the gap and lands almost directly on top of my feet.

“Jungkook!” I quickly crouch down and gently roll him onto his back. I register everyone else crowding around trying to get a look at him.

I lightly roll his mask up and off his face to reveal a bruised cheek bone, split lip and a nasty bruise surrounding his throat.

“Hey.” He replies softly and has the audacity to smile as if nothing is wrong.

“Someone go get the first aid kit from under the sink. Jungkook, do you think you can stand so we can get you to the couch?” I still have the vivid images of the lizard’s claws piercing Jungkook’s chest and his impact into the steel beam in my mind.

I don’t notice who follows the order but by the time Jungkook is gently laying down, the first aid kit has been thrust into my hands along with a bowl of water with a cloth already in it.

The Spider-Man suit is carefully pulled down to Jungkook’s waist to expose three deep lacerations in his chest and dark bruising covering the right side of his ribs.

“Oh Jungkook…” I hear Jimin whisper from behind me with a mixture of concern and pity.

“It’s not that bad; doesn’t even hurt.” He’s clearly lying but I think the youngest members of the group appreciate the optimism anyway.

I take a quick inventory of his injuries and given his speed-healing and the fact that the fight happened over half and hour ago, I’m not surprised to see some almost healed. The split lip barely noticeable anymore and the bruises around his throat are significantly less dark. His chest looks bad but it isn’t bleeding anymore and I can tell it is already healing. The main worry is his ribs – from what I can tell, they aren’t broken but a few are likely at least fractured.

Unfortunately, due to his extraordinary metabolism any pain medication I give him will immediately burn off and have no effect. All I can do is clean the wound on his chest and monitor his ribs.

I gently clean away the dried blood and dirt with the wet towel and try not to cringe every time Jungkook flinches.

“You really worried us tonight. We know what you do is important and we fully support you but having to watch that was terrifying.” Yoongi speaks up, voicing what we are all thinking.

Jungkook looks up and meets Yoongi’s eyes before quickly looking away.

“I understand, but look, I’m already healing and will be completely fine. By the morning, it’ll be hard to tell anything even happened.”

“Yeah, this time maybe.” Yoongi bit back as he turned and walked off, Jungkook watching with a shine of slight hurt across his features.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s not really mad, just worried. Rest up, and as you said, you’ll pretty much be better by the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


	2. Kidnapped!Hyungs, Scared/Angry!JK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Teakook - Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoy!

JK POV:

“We’re going to head back to the dorm now.” I look up when I hear Taehyung-Hyung’s voice to see him and Jimin-Hyung standing by the exit already having collected the various possessions they had littered around the room throughout dance practise.

“Alright, we will follow in about half an hour, this shouldn’t take too much longer.” I reply before going back to my previous task; fine-tuning Jin-Hyung’s choreography for our next music show performance.

“Don’t forget to make Yoongi-Hyung leave with you, he’s still in the studio.” Jimin says with a disapproving shake of his head – we’ve all noticed how much time he spends there.

“No worries, we got it.” Jin-Hyung shouts over his shoulder at the two singers leaving. “Now, where were we?” He focuses back on the task at hand.

“I think I’ve narrowed it down to the part that is messing you up. It’s only a slight timing issue and should be easy enough to fix. When you-“ I cut myself off as I notice something out of the corner of my eye and sigh.

Jin looks up at my abrupt stop before following my gaze across the room and copying my frustrated sigh.

“When will he learn?” I rhetorically ask as I walk over to my bag to grab my phone and dial Jimin-Hyung’s number.

He picks up after the first ring and matches Jin-Hyungs and my frustrated sighs.

“Again?”

“Yep. Tell Tae-Hyung this is the third time this week alone he has left his phone here. Honestly, for a guy who spends so much time on his phone it’s hard to believe he leaves it behind as often as he does.”

“Agreed! You should have seen where he left it yesterd-“ Jimin is cut off by the sound of screeching tires and a door being slammed open. I stand completely still, stunned, by the sudden change from banter to the sounds of distress coming from the other side of the phone.

Judging by the quick, fumbling sounds followed by everything being muffled, I assume Jimin-Hyung has stuffed the phone out of view while still being collected to the call – I can hear everything.

I hear the alarming sound of guns being cocked and deep voices ordering them to “Get in the van!”

“Jungkook?” I’m shocked out of my stupor by Jin-Hyung’s questioning voice. I look at him, eyes wide and full of concern, and he seems to get the message.

“What’s wrong?” He asks urgently.

“I think they’re being kidnapped.”

 

Jin-Hyung’s gasp jolts me into action. With the phone securely pressed to my ear, I rummage through my backpack and almost tear it in half in my haste to retrieve my suit.

“Go get Yoongi-Hyung! Tell him what’s happened” I whisper to Jin-Hyung, scared of making too much noise and notifying the kidnappers of Jimin-Hyung’s phone.

As he rushes off, I quickly strip off my sneakers, sweat pants and t-shirt and tug the suit on while still managing to hold the phone to my ear. Through the connection, I can make out the sounds of an engine and various menacing voices issuing instructions to my Hyungs.

I’m retrieving my mask from my bag when my attention is drawn to the reappearance of Jin-Hyung with Yoongi-Hyung on his heels. Yoongi-Hyung looks as though he is about to start yelling and demanding answers so I quickly gesture him to remain silent. As I do, the timid voice of Jimin-Hyung catches my attention.

“Why are you taking us to the abandoned Subway?” He knows I’m still listening – he’s telling me where they are! My burst of joy is cut short by the audible slap that rings out.

My blood boils. If those thugs think they can get away with harming my Hyungs they have another thing coming.

I tug my mask over my head and tuck it into the neck of my suit.

“I know where they are. Head back to the dorm and tell the others. Don’t do anything stupid, I’ll handle this.” I whisper to my Hyungs and ignore their bewildered expressions in favour of sprinting out the exit and pulling myself into the air with my webs. As I race to find my Hyungs, all I can do is hope for their safety and try not to worry any more than I already am.

 

When I arrive, I hang up the phone call to make use of both my hands. During my rushed venture here, not much else had been said accept for the occasional command or threat.

Crawling silently along the ceiling, I soon catch sight of the group of four masked assailants and my two Hyungs. It takes more self-control than I’d like to admit to not immediately jump down and beat the thugs within an inch of their lives for harming my family. I feel a pang in my heart when I notice my Hyung’s wrists and ankles are bound by cable ties and they are crowded into the corner of the area.

None of the kidnappers have noticed my presence – but I have noted that each is carrying a firearm and are taking care to surveying their surroundings.

“This is your last chance! Give us what we want or it’s going to get messy!” One of the abductors threatens and points his gun directly at Taehyung-Hyung’s forehead.

I quickly act – dropping from my position directly above them, I shoot a web and yank the gun out of the man’s hands before landing between my Hyungs and the assailants.

I am faintly aware that this is the point where I would usually make a sarcastic remark and banter with the criminals but not this time. This time, they messed with my family.

I quickly launch across the short distance between myself and the shocked man who had previously been holding a gun at Taehyung’s head, using my momentum to deliver a punch that knocks him unconscious. By now, the other three have taken notice. I fire a web, striking one in the face and obscuring his view. While he struggles to peel the web away, I focus on the other two who have both drawn their guns and are taking aim. Before they can fire, I jerk the firearms out of their hands and out of their reach with my webs. The two men charge at me together – I dodge the firsts’ right hook and retaliate with a kick to his side left exposed by the failed attack. My ‘spidey sense’ prickles the back of my neck and I duck in time to dodge the seconds’ attack. I hit the last guy to the group with an elbow to the face and web him and the other guys to the ground just to be safe.

“Are you okay?” I quickly rush over to my two Hyungs. I easily snap the cable ties from their wrists and ankles. As far as I can tell, the only damage is to Jimin-Hyung’s now red cheek from the slap he got earlier for telling me their location.

“We’re fine now, thanks for saving us.” Jimin-Hyung replies, ignoring the way I pointedly stare at his cheek. He sounds calm but I can see in his eyes how terrified he is – a look mirrored by Tae-Hyung when I look closer.

“I’ll call the police to pick up these goons, then we can go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


	3. Overworked!JK, Worried!Hyungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Youngforever💜 - Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoy!

JK POV:

 

“That’s it for today! Great work.” The group’s choreography calls out, announcing the end of yet another gruelling practise. Lately, the group had been working extra hard for an upcoming performance – it is going to be massive and difficult to pull off but the fans will love it which makes it worth it in the end. Unfortunately, the more difficult the dances are, the longer we stay in the studio. For everyone else, it doesn’t affect them too much. For me, it means I start and finish patrol later and therefore don’t get much time to actually sleep. Given this has been going on for over a week now, it’s safe to say I’m well and truly exhausted.

“Jungkook-ah!” I turned as my name was yelled from across the room

“Yes, Yoongi-Hyung?” I questioned, giving my attention to my Hyung walking towards me.

“I need a favour. Can you go over the choreography with me? I can’t seem to get the chorus…” He trailed off quietly. As much as I would love to leave with the others and get a much-needed nap in before patrol, Yoongi-Hyung rarely asks for favours and I can’t deny him.

“Of course, Hyung!”

 

\---

 

It took much longer than expected for me to correct Yoongi-Hyung’s dance – so long in fact, that my previous hope of getting a nap before patrol was completely diminished by the time we left the studio. Not only did I not have time for a nap, I didn’t have time for a rushed dinner as well. I ignored my rumbling stomach as I suited up; I’ll just have to grab something either while I’m out or when I return.

 

An hour has already passed and I can tell what kind of night it is going to be. So far, it has been full on. I’ve already thwarted three muggings, one car theft and two convenience store robberies. I swear the criminals heard I was feeling ‘under-the-weather’ and have joined together to make tonight hell for me.

I watch as the police arrive in response to one of the muggings I had already taken care of to find the criminals all webbed-up and waiting for them. Now, as the adrenaline fades from the fight, I can take in the damage.

Since I am so exhausted, I’m finding I can’t focus as well as usual and have much slower reflexes. I wince as my side and head throbs at the same time – I had taken some nasty blows tonight.

I consider heading back to the dorm earlier than normal to get the rest I desperately need but my heightened hearing picks us a scream from the distance and the thought instantly leaves my mind.  

 

By the time I finally make it back to the dorm, it is already past 4am and I don’t even bother taking my suit off before collapsing on my bed and instantly passing out.

 

\---

 

“-ook. Jungkook!” I blearily blink my eyes open as I am awoken by my name being called and my shoulder being shook. I groan and stuff my face further into the pillow.

“Are you still in your suit?” This gets my attention. Not only the statement, but the tone as well; concern. I turn my head and look up to meet Hoseok-Hyung’s worryful eyes.

“Was just a bit tired after patrol – couldn’t be bothered changing.” I say in an attempt to calm his unease. I can tell he doesn’t believe me but luckily doesn’t say anything to challenge my response.

“You slept through your alarm, we need to leave in ten minutes.” He says and tries to contain his laughter in response to my reaction.

I imagine I must be a sight – almost flying around the room to gather the necessary things before racing into the shower. I’m pretty sure I’ve set a record for the World’s fastest shower; the water hasn’t even had time to fully heat before I’m turning it off and haphazardly towelling myself dry.

My clothes uncomfortable stick to my skin in the areas I haven’t fully dried but I ignore it to the best of my ability.

 

On the way to the studio, my stomach violently grumbles. I take a moment to realise I hadn’t ended up getting to eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning. I’m not the only one that notices.

Jimin-Hyung, who is currently next to me, reaches over and presses something into my hand. My heart warms in appreciation and I happily munch on the power bar the rest of the way to practise.

 

\---

 

I sigh in relief when the choreographer announces we are nearly done and will be able to finish in half an hour. My legs feel like jelly and my head feels like it is stuffed with cotton. Every time I blink, I have to will my eyes to open once again. My stomach had been consistently rumbling for the past hour and I think everyone has taken notice by now.

We are currently doing a run-through of the section of the dance we learnt today and everything seems to be going well – everyone has remembered their parts and no one has faltered yet.

We are progressing into the most intensive part of the dance when I feel my head start to throb and my vision clouds over. I barely register that I bump into someone as I stop dancing. I am trying to control my breathing when my knees buckle – my vision is black before I even hit the ground.

 

Jimin POV:

My concentration is broken when I feel someone bump into my side. I turn in confusion to see Jungkook just standing there breathing heavily with his head down. I am about to question what is wrong when his knees buckle and he tumbles to the ground.

A loud smack rings out as he hits the ground hard. I quickly hurry over to him and instantly feel sick when I notice he is out cold. The rest of the group crowds around – the room turning tense with worry.

“I think he fainted.” I announce.

“That doesn’t make sense. He has a much better stamina than me and I’m still going. I know he missed dinner last night but that shouldn’t cause this.” Yoongi-Hyung voiced his thoughts to the room. Various noises of agreement sound from each member leaving us all clueless – what could have caused this?

“He’s waking up!” I call out as I notice Jungkook start to stir. He has only been out for less than a minute which is reassuring. Only the members of the group are left as the choreographer had left to give Jungkook space.

“Hyung?” He calls out, sounding very confused with a scrunched brow to go with it. “What happened?” He follows.

“You fainted. Want to tell us why that is?” I reply sternly and leaving no room to avoid answering.

“I haven’t been eating or sleeping enough, I think.” He replies after a drawn-out sigh.

“You only skipped one meal though, right?” Jin-Hyung asks and I instantly start to berate myself for not noticing if he had been frequently skipping more meals. Jungkook quickly glances around the room before replying.

“It’s my metabolism. It is _a lot_ higher than an average person’s and given how much and how hard I’ve been pushing myself lately, I’m surprised I lasted this long.” Jungkook replies, for once he is being completely open and honest; it’s nice to hear the truth but I can’t help but wish he had told us this earlier.

“Are you feeling well enough to stand?” I question and watch as he nods. “Good, let’s get some food into you. Then we are going to talk about if there is anything else you have been withholding that we should definitely know about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


	4. JK in danger, Hyung helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lisa_jikook - Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoy!

JK POV:

 

“Found it!” I called out. Namjoon-Hyung, Hoseok-Hyung and I were nominated by the group to get snacks for tonight’s scheduled movie night. We are currently wandering through the isles in search of the last peculiar item on the list that _someone_ – Taehyung-hyung – requested.

I collected the snack I had found – I don’t know how he even discovers these things – and place it in the basket with the other items. I look up to see the Hyungs walking toward me.

“Finally! We can leave now, this took us so much longer than it needed to.” Namjoon-Hyung spoke up and I nod in agreement.

We all started to move toward the front counter to pay when I felt my neck prickle and anxiety build in my chest.

“Stop.” I whisper as I halt in my tracks. My Hyungs turn to look at me confused.

“Something is going to happen.” I supply as an answer. I notice the realisation dawn on their expressions, they know I sensed something. I silently lower the basket to the floor and focus my hearing.

I pick up a group of raised heartbeats – a tell-tale sign of adrenaline – entering the store. I frantically gesture for my Hyungs to crouch down as I do. Luckily, the apparent robbers didn’t notice our heads over the isles when they walked in – amateurs.

I quickly look around the store. The only camera is facing the register. I quickly strip off my shoes, hoodie and sweatpants to reveal my suit underneath, silently praising myself for deciding to wear it whenever we went out at night. I pull my mask out of my backpack and swiftly check my web shooters are loaded and ready to go.

I am distracted by the sound of multiple guns being cocked and the store clerk’s terrified gasp. Show time!

“Stay down. Don’t let them know you’re here.” I murmur to my Hyungs before tugging my mask down and getting into ‘Spidey mode’.

I soundlessly begin to crawl up the closest wall and across the ceiling before dropping down in front of the entrance – making it seem as though I had just showed up, not already been in the store.

“Hey Guys! How’s it going?” I yell out. The robbers quickly focus their attention on me instead of the frightened clerk hurriedly stuffing money into a bag – I automatically count 6 goons.

Before they have enough time to react, I fire off a web grenade at the centre person and watch, trying not to laugh, as they all become encased in webbing and drop to the floor. Usually, I would actually fight but my Hyungs are here and I can’t risk it; this needs to be quick and efficient.

I begin to pull the robbers into a group on the floor and web them all together – like a package for when the police arrive. I had just finished and was about to reassure the clerk who seemed about to burst into tears in relief when I felt a pull in my chest.

Something is wrong. But what? All 5 robbers are webbed securely and certainly won’t be escaping anytime soon.

Wait. 5?

I tense as my Spidey sense goes haywire right before I hear the unmistakeable click of a gun being loaded behind me.

“Don’t move!” That would be bad guy number 6 then…

My brain shouts at me DON’T FREEZE and I agree – that would be the worst possible thing I could do in this situation. All I need to do flip out of the way and web his gun away. I’ve done it a countless amount of times, it should be an immediate reaction by now.  

I freeze and all my brain can supply is… _moron_.

I squeeze my eyes shut, just waiting for the shot to come. Instead, I hear a loud thump and a thud that follows. I hesitantly open my eyes and turn around. Where I expected to see an angry gunman, I instead see Namjoon-Hyung; his eyes are wide open as he stares at the unconscious robber slumped on the floor. I look from the unconscious man to the shopping basket clutched in my Hyung's hands.

“Did you get him?” Hoseok-Hyung pokes his head around the corner.

“He sure did.” I say to answer Hoseok-Hyung’s question. After making sure neither of them are hurt, I feel myself physically and emotionally relax.

“He sure did.” I nod to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


	5. JK teaches TH to use web shooters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by cczipps - Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoy!

JK POV:

“Done! That should do it.” I mumble to myself as I straighten from my previously hunched position over my desk. I hold up the wristbands to fully appreciate them before slipping them onto my wrists. Each wristband was actually a web-shooter in clever disguise – one was a fully functioning watch and the other, a matching band that counts my daily steps. Everyone who didn’t know my secret would be none the wiser.

(A/N: picture above is from the Spider-Man PS4 game that inspired the wristbands description)

 

I quickly shoot a web at my phone and yank it straight into my hand as a final test run. Unfortunately, I hadn’t been paying attention to the presence at my door.

“Ooh~ You finished them!” Taehyung-Hyung barges into my room with stars in his eyes. Ever since he had found out about my secret identity, he has been insistent about trying out the web-shooters. However, since I have never let him anywhere near my suit, this would be the only way he would get his wish.

I could see his desire to try them out for himself shining in his eyes and decided to take pity. With a smile I unclasped the web-shooters from each wrist and held them out for him.

“Want to try them out?” I inquired with a knowing smile on my face. The look of elation on his face is worth it as he carefully secures the devices around his wrists and looks at me awaiting instructions.

“Ok, so the watch and step-tracker are both fully-functioning and appear as completely normal. But, when you double-click this button...” I paused to point out the button on the side of the step-tracker that is normally used to switch between the different functions of the device (heart rate, calories burned, etc.). “…controllers for the web-shooters, like the ones in my suit, drop down into your palm and a-way you go!” I exclaimed proudly, excited about my new invention.

“Woah, cool!” Tae-Hyung, who had done as I had directed, exclaimed as the controllers dropped down to snuggly rest in his palms.

“Now, try and aim at that Rubik’s cube over there.” I gestured at the cube sitting on the other side of my desk.

I watched as Tae-hyung, still beaming, closed one eye and tried to aim down his right arm at the cube placed about a metre away. He pressed down on the button in his palm with his middle and ring fingers and watched as a web shot out of the device on the under-side of his wrist.

Unfortunately, his aim was slightly off causing the web to miss its target and instead attach itself to the pencil holder next to it. Which wouldn’t have been a problem except for the fact that my Hyung mimicked my actions from earlier and yanked the object into his hand, sending stationery flying across my room.

I turned to give him a blank stare, expressing my exasperation in that moment, to be met with a sheepish smile.

“I’ll clean that up.” He promised

“Yes. Yes, you will.”

 

\--- Bonus mischief :) ---

I sat in the kitchen, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible on my phone while waiting for Jin-Hyung to return from the gym.

It had been about an hour since Taehyung-Hyung’s introduction to my new invention and since no other members knew of my creation, we decided to have a little fun (after working on his aim, of course).

I tried not to smile in anticipation as Jin-Hyung walked into the kitchen. He was currently taking a drink from his water bottle while walking in the direction of the fridge.

I glanced up to make sure Tae-Hyung had moved into position, hiding behind the wall just outside the entrance of the kitchen.

“Hey Hyung.” I called out without looking up from my phone, just as I normally would.

Jin stopped drinking and turned to look at me.

“Hey JK.” He quickly replaced the cap on his bottle and placed it on the counter island before turning around and opening the fridge.

I quickly looked up at Tae-Hyung, who was already watching me, and gave him the signal. I watched as he quickly stepped out of hiding, took aim, fired and yanked Jin-Hyung’s water bottle into his hand. With a triumphant smile, he quickly ducked back into hiding.

I looked back down at my phone just in time to see Jin-Hyung turn back around, now holding an apple, from the corner of my eye. Jin-Hyung froze, a confused look contorting his features as he noticed the disappearance of his water bottle.

He seems to look around for a few seconds, checking to see if it fell, before turning to me.

“Did you move my water bottle?” He questioned, he didn’t sound accusing, only confused.

I calmly looked up from my phone and furrowed my eyebrows, as if confused by his question.

“What water bottle? I didn’t see you walk in with one.” I said with the intention of confusing him even more. I noticed Tae-Hyung covering his mouth trying not to laugh from the corner of my eye and had to fight to urge to smile.

My answer obviously confused my Hyung even more and I could see how utterly perplexed he was. He seemed to resign as he slightly shook his head, placed his apple down on the counter and turned back to the fridge in search of his water bottle.

I once again turned to my hiding Hyung and gave him the signal, watching as he emerged from hiding, stole Jin-Hyung’s apple with the web-shooters and returned back around the corner.

When Jin-Hyung once again turned back around and noticed the disappearance of his apple the confusion left his expression, instead being replaced with suspicion. He quickly walked around the counter, making sure no one was hiding behind it before turning back to me.

“Where are my water bottle and apple?” He questioned, this time in an accusatory and suspicious tone.

“I don’t know.” I replied as casually as I could muster.

He only narrowed his eyes at me, clearly opposing my statement.

“You think I took them? I’m across the room and it’s not like I have my suit’s web-shooters.” I exclaimed, using all of my composure not to laugh.

I couldn’t help but glance over at Tae-Hyung to see him struggling not to laugh just as I was. Unfortunately, I didn’t notice that Jin-Hyung caught this glance and – after years of being pranked by the two youngest of the group – immediately recognised this situation as a prank.

As I returned my gaze to Jin-Hyung I watched as he seemed to heave a sigh in resignation, pull his phone out of his pocket and place it down on the counter before turning around and walking in the direction of the fridge.

I giddily turned to give Tae-Hyung the signal for the third time and he stepped out into the open. As I watched him take aim at Jin-Hyung’s phone, I sensed movement behind me and whipped my head around to see with wide eyes as he finished spinning around, eyes locked on Taehyung-Hyung’s position.

“I knew it!” He exclaimed before charging after Tae-Hyung and I as we ran out of the kitchen laughing our heads off.

“You mischievous children, get back here!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


	6. Drunk!JK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fotini - Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoy!

JK POV:

“Jungkook! Come on, join in and celebrate with us!” I look up from my phone as I hear Jimin-Hyung’s voice call from a few metres away.  
I am currently relaxing on the couch while the rest of my Hyung’s are crowding around the kitchen in search of celebration alcohol. We had all just returned from the Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA) where we had become the first artists in history to ever win all four Daesangs at MAMA in one night.  
This was a huge milestone in our careers as artists and in our lives as a whole – in other words, definitely worthy of drinking to.  
I had been scrolling through twitter, reading fans’ comments of congratulation that were pouring in but decided to humour my Hyung and join them.  
I enter the kitchen and see all my Hyungs either in the process of pouring a drink or already with a drink waiting for everyone to get one. Yoongi-Hyung presses a glass full of alcohol into my hand and I give him a quick smile to thank him.  
I look around the room and involuntarily smile and feel jubilant at how almost-tangible the joy is in the room – everyone, now each with a drink, has beaming smiles gracing their faces.  
“To BTS!” Namjoon-Hyung proudly exclaims while raising his glass.  
“To BTS!” We all echo while also raising our glasses before taking a drink. In that moment, I feel very glad that we have a day off tomorrow, I can tell quite a few of my Hyungs are going to need it with how enthusiastic they seem to be in drinking.  
Not even a few minutes later, almost everyone has finished their first glass and are going for seconds.  
“Who wants a refill?” Tae-Hyung asks while gesturing to the bottle of alcohol in his hand. After refilling Hoseok-Hyung’s and his own glass, he looks at me.  
“How about you Kook?” Almost already in the process of refilling my glass.  
“Nah, it’s alright Tae-Hyung. There isn’t much of a point anyway.” I say. Without meaning to, this statement had gained everyone’s attention.  
“What do you mean by that?” Jin-Hyung asks, confused as to why I didn’t see a point in drinking.  
“I don’t think I can get drunk, or even tipsy for that matter. I haven’t been able to since I was bitten by that spider – I think it has to do with my metabolism being so sped up.” I explained.  
I had never thought it was that big of deal that I couldn’t get drunk, but I did slightly wish I could fully join in the celebrations as much as my Hyung’s were.  
“Well that just won’t do.” I looked back at Tae-Hyung, who now wore a very determined facial expression.  
“I take this as my personal mission – you will get drunk by the end of tonight!”   
I suddenly explained “Hyung, I don’t think that is possible or necessary-” He cut my off  
“Then there is no harm in trying. Here, drink.” He announced as he quickly refilled my glass and looked at my expectantly.  
I glanced over at my Hyungs, only to see a mixture of shrugs regarding Tae-Hyungs incessant behaviour and looks of encouragement.  
I also shrugged and decided to just go with it. I sculled the drink and held it back out for another refill before also sculling that – besides, what is the worst that could happen?

\-----------

“Jungkook! Get down from there before you get hurt!” I hear Jin-Hyung but don’t understand what he means.  
Get down from where?   
I look around confused as to where my Hyungs went, the last I remember they were right next to me.  
“Jungkook!” I hear Namjoon-Hyung’s voice and look in its direction, which happens to be directly above me. Above me? How is that right?  
I look up and see all my Hyungs looking up at me. How are they above me?   
“How are you guys up there?” I question, not quite taking note of the distinct slur to my voice.  
“Jungkook what are you talking about? You’re the one of the fricking ceiling!” Yoongi-Hyung yells out – clearly worried but masking it with frustration.  
Ceiling? No. They’re the ones that are upside down. I gasp in realisation.  
“Are you guys in danger? Is that why you are upside down?” I quickly say, beginning to get worried for their safety.  
“Kook we’re fine but we need you to get down.” Jimin-Hyung replied but I pay no attention.  
I hazily squint at my wrists as I try to hold them steady in front of my face and take notice of the two web-shooters in disguise.  
“Hold on! I’ll save you!” I yell out before double-clicking the small button that activates the web-shooters.  
I hear the confused whispers of ‘save us?’ but take no notice before shooting a web at the chest of the first member that I saw. Unfortunately, in my current state, my aiming didn’t seem to be as accurate as usual and it ended up attaching to the person’s arm.  
I watched as Jimin-Hyung looked down at the web attached to his arm with wide eyes before looking back up at me.

JM POV:

“Kook, what are you doing?” I question warily while looking up at the Maknae that was standing on the ceiling.  
“M’ savin’ youuuu!” He exclaimed before settling into a strong and steady squat and then hand-over-hand pulling the web attached to my arm towards himself.  
I gasp in alarm as my arm is raised and I am being pulled off the ground.  
“Oh my goodness, Jimin! Jungkook, stop!” Taehyung panicked and wrapped his arms around my waist in an attempted to keep me on the ground.  
Unfortunately, he was now being pulled off the ground too. The sight would have been hilarious to any bystander - a man standing on the ceiling and hoisting two other men off the ground in what he believed to be a rescue while four other men stared in disbelief.  
Luckily, before Taehyung and myself could be pulled any higher off the ground, Jungkook seemed to suddenly stop as he let out a ginormous yawn and immediately forgot about the task he was completing. He let go of the web and dropped us back the few centimetres to the ground.  
We – minus Jungkook – let out a collective sigh of relief that now only one member wasn’t on the ground.  
However, our relief didn’t last long as Jungkook seemed to be settling down to go to sleep. How was this even possible? Our Maknae seems to keep on surprising us with his powers every day.  
We watched as Jungkook got comfortable on the ceiling and seemed to drift off to sleep. He was lying down on his back with one arm positioned behind his head and the other resting on his stomach with his legs crossed at the ankles.  
His position looked as though how one would sleep on the couch – but, of course, the only difference being that he was about four or five metres up on the ceiling above us.  
“What do we do now?” I asked the group without taking my eyes off the precariously positioned Maknae. However, with our minds being muddled by alcohol, we weren’t exactly up for big ideas at the moment.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Taehyung exclaimed blankly. We watched in confusion as he went into his bedroom and returned with his pillow before placing it under Jungkook.  
He looked at us all, completely serious, and for lack of any other ideas, we all did the same with our pillows. By the time we had all returned with our pillows and put them in postion, Taehyung had also positioned the cushions from the couches underneath the peacefully sleeping Maknae.  
“Perfect! He’s sticky, so he’ll be fine. I’m going to bed.” Taehyung exclaimed and I found myself agreeing and heading in the direction of my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


	7. Panicking!JK at concert as an audience member has a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CurlyGirlyWriter - Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoy!

JK POV:  
“Two minutes until lift” I heard the soft voice from a stagehand standing in front of me. I looked up and nodded my head to acknowledge I had heard them.  
From my position in the centre, I looked first left, then right down the line of BTS members. We were currently spaced out along a platform that would soon rise us from below stage to begin our concert.  
Normally, despite the fact I was able to enter a stadium-full of screaming fans all with their eyes directly on us, I would be feeling calm with building excitement to just begin the concert and dance and sing the hours away.  
However, tonight is different. Tonight feels wrong.  
I can’t tell what it is but something is twisting in the bottom of my gut and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. The waves of anxiety rolling through my body were starting to make my hands shake so I clenched my mic harder to try and hide it.  
I know I can’t ignore this feeling – my ‘spider sense’, as my Hyungs have taken to calling it, is never wrong and right now it is telling me something is going to happen. Something bad.  
“One minute” The same stagehand speaks again.  
I decide to trust my instincts and turn my head, looking over my shoulder. I quickly spot the nearest security guard standing a few metres away and hastily walk over to him – aware I shouldn’t be leaving my place this close to the ‘lift’.  
“This is going to sound strange but be extra vigilant tonight – every guard positioned around the base of the stage needs to be on high alert and ready to react at a moment’s notice if necessary.” I spoke quickly but clearly to the guard with a gaze that left no room for questions.  
I stayed only briefly enough to watch him dumbfoundedly nod and reach for the microphone connected to his earpiece that allows him to communicate to every other guard before striding back into my position on the lift.  
I ignored the questioning looks I could feel concentrated on either side of my head from the members and instead took a deep breath, trying to push the anxiety away.  
As I watched the stagehand in front of us silently countdown the seconds until the ‘lift’ on his hand for us I hoped my precautions wouldn’t be necessary. 

\-----

The concert has been going smoothly.  
We are almost a third of the way through and everything has been running smoothly. So smoothly in fact that I decided to partially disregard my anxieties and just focus on the devoted ARMYs that had come to see us perform.  
In that moment I couldn’t be happier. I’m exactly where I want to be – side by side with my Hyungs, performing our songs for the fans that love us and that we love.  
The moment doesn’t last though. Anxiety and panic seem to hit me all at once in fresh, new waves that have me gasping for breath and the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck are standing at attention.  
I quickly turn in the direction my senses are focused on and catch a glimpse of something that shines and reflects the light back at me. A gun – my brain supplies. This situation seems surreal. This is something that happens in the over-dramatised movies, not in real life and certainly not in this perfect moment.  
Nonetheless, it is happening.  
My eyes lock on the gun clutched in the hands of a person clad in a mask and dark hoodie. My stomach drops and my heart sinks – the person has their sights locked on Taehyung-Hyung who is dancing happily to the music playing and posing for ARMY to take pictures.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I register my muscle memory reacting to my part in the song approaching. However, instead of raising the mic to my lips, I drop it in panic.   
I don’t register the harsh crash that is amplified around the stadium by my mic hitting the stage or the awkward gap in the song where I should be singing. I don’t fully register my body instinctively beginning to sprint in the direction of my oblivious Hyung. However, I do register the danger of the situation escalating as the cloaked figure begins to raise their arm and aim the gun in Tae-Hyung’s direction.  
I notice my Hyung’s reaction to the loud sound made by my mic as he turns in my direction – eyes widening as he sees my desperate facial expression as I sprint towards him.  
I hear the gun blast just as my body collides with Tae-Hyung and I use all my body weight and momentum to throw us both to the floor and hopefully out of the path of the incoming bullet.  
I feel us both crash onto the stage – my Hyung on his back and myself next to him on my stomach with an arm pressed against his chest to keep him down.  
I quickly look in the direction of the assailant, satisfied to see them pinned down by security with the gun safely out of their grasp.  
I turn my attention to the winded Hyung next to me.  
“Are you okay? Did the bullet hit you?” I demand, desperately scanning his body for signs of harm.  
“I’m fine Kook, thanks to you.” He smiled and we both sat up just as the rest of the members crowded around us.  
“Are you both okay?” Jin screeches, his ‘Mother Hen’ instincts showing.  
I quickly survey my uninjured Hyung and the quickly dissipating anxiety and panic that had been plaguing me for the last hour before replying with a smile.  
“Yeah, we’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to request a chapter in the comments and I’ll dedicate it to you xx


End file.
